Mistakes
by Error Cannot Reach Author
Summary: Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee go on a mission. Kanda makes a mistake that could cost him Allen. Yullen with some side pairing possibly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman or any of its characters.**

_Italic = thoughts just so you know_

_I wonder what Kanda is doing right now. We haven't spent any time together recently. Well we have a mission together along with Lenalee now so it will be ok. And we will have a room to ourselves since Lenalee will have her own room. And then we will be able to ..._

Allen blushed. Don't think about that right now. He practically yelled to himself.

"You okay little buddy," Lavi asked. "Were you thinking about Lenalee, I know you guys are going on a mission together tonight."

"Lavi don't be ridiculous. Lenalee is like my sister. I don't see her that way," Allen told Lavi. His face turned even more bright red._ Baka I'm thinking about Kanda._

"Allen I didn't say anything. I just stated that you were thinking about her. I never clarified how you saw her," Lavi stated with the most innocent look he could manage. _Ha ha making fun of Allen can be so much fun. _

Allen, if even possible, turned even more red. _Damn it he can be such a jerk._ Allen stood up and started walking away.

"Awe beansprout don't be like that. I'll try and stop making jokes about your feelings for Lenalee." Lavi laughed as he watched Allen walk away. "But you might want to hurry up and confess cause word on the street is that she might like Yu-chan."

Don't turn. Don't turn. "I don't like her that way, dang it Lavi!" _Damn it everyone is looking at me now_. Allen all but ran out the door. He didn't stop till he reached his room and collapsed on his bed. He smiled at the clown on the wall. But his smile slowly faded as he realized what Lavi said. What did he mean by that?

**Back in the cafetaria**

Lavi frowned at the space that had recently been ocuppied with his friend Allen. He didn't even get to finish what he was saying._ It is not really a rumor little buddy. Lenalee told me she was going to confess to Yu tonight. I don't want to see you get hurt Allen-chan. _

**And back with Allen**

_Oh well. I still get to spend time with Kanda so it doesn't matter. We have been together for months now. So he will turn her down right._ This was so messed up. He shouldn't have to convince himself that his boyfriend wouldn't leave him. He should have the utmost confidence in their, granted secret, relationship. No use worrying about it now. Pretty soon he will be able to spend a couple of nights with Kanda.

Allen grabbed his bag and started packing for when they would leave in a few hours.

**A/N: I know this probably sucks. But I have had this idea for awhile and now I finally started writing it. I haven't been reading fanfiction for dgrayman lately so I don't know if there is a story already like this out there. Is this worth continuing? Review please! Even flames are appreciated. All reviews help in little ways. Either in making me feel like posting the next chapter or telling me how to be a better writer. Anywho that was a bit longer than expected. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for all the mistakes in the previous chapter. I couldn't sleep so I wrote this at about 3 the other night. Also, it did have italics and that was why I mentioned it but I copied it from one app to another app and it didn't bring the bold or italics over. I only noticed it way after. Again probably didn't help that I passed out pretty soon after. Oh and italics are thoughts still.**

The ride over to the town was rather quiet. Allen was lost in his own thoughts about Kanda. Kanda was avoiding everyone like always. While Lenalee was staring out a window with a faint blush on her cheeks. But they arrived not a moment too soon because as soon as they stepped off the train Allen's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Excuse me," Allen said, trying to hide how hungry he actually was even though they had eaten before they left.

"Beansprout just go eat already. Lenalee and me can go check into our hotel rooms." Kanda told him. Already, Kanda was picking up allen's bag. "Just hurry up before I change my mind"

_How sweet._ "Thanks Kanda. I promise I won't take long." Allen walked away before he gave into the urge to kiss his lover. Though he had to wonder why Lenalee seemed so pleased that Allen was leaving to go eat. He had already forgotton what Lavi had told him in the cafeteria.

**At the hotel**

Kanda slowly drank the tea that Lenalee brought over for him. It was actually really good except for a small bitter taste he couldn't place. But not wanting to offend Lenalee who was watching him, he continued drinking until he finished the cup.

"Kanda, I have something I want to tell you," Lenalee started to say.

"What?" Kanda asked. _Shit. What the hell was in that drink? I'm starting to lose control of my body. Did someone put a drug in this, it had to be alot since my body can't get rid of it. And why the hell is Lenalee staring at me like that? She looks pleased. Oh God tell me she didn't plan this. Fuckin' hell._

Lenalee moved closer until her breats where pressed against Kanda's chest. _Damnit I can't move away. Why does this have to feel good?_ "Kanda, I really love you." She moved forward and connected their lips. All reason left him and he found himself responding and kissing her back. She pulled and backed up until they got to the bed in the room. She pulled him down, not once letting their lips separate for more than a second.

In the back of both minds they remembered that a certain white haired boy was going to be coming soon. One pushed the thought back, only focusing on getting rid of the heat. The other pushed it back too but not before she gave a small smirk. She wondered if innocent little Allen would be able to understand what they were doing. He could just take her room. Now that Kanda was finally hers she didn't want to leave this room till she had to. Then she came back into the present. Only focusing on how Kanda was making her feel.

**Back with allen**

He walked up the stairs to where their rooms were located. As he got closer he heard moaning._ Looks like someone got lucky tonight._ Not fully realizing it was coming from the room that Kanda and him were supposed to share until he heard Kanda's voice. The boy tried the other door when he heard Lenalee yell out. _No_. He peeked in after finding it unlocked. Nobody. _Please no. _But then he heard another grunt and he knew_. Why? _ He closed the door and locked it. He slowly slid down as he remembered what Lavi had told him. That Lenalee liked Kanda.

_Shit, this is so fucked up_. Tears streamed down his face as he heard a shout from his once best friend. _I convince myself that I need to trust in my boyfriend and I came back only to find this_. He looked up and saw a bottle of liquor in a corner. He stood and grabbed it, slowly twisting off the top. He frowned at the scent and the bad memories that flooded his mind about his master. He readied himself and took a giant gulp. He coughed as it burned all the way down. But he welcomed how all his problems seemed to disappear. _Is this how master felt when he drank? I can't really blame him. This isn't so bad._ Allen stayed up until he finished the bottle only to feel his heart ache again. He sobbed into the pillow. Choking it with his hands even after he passed out.

**A/N: The one above was to say sorry for the horrible chapter before. Anyway this chapter was a lot longer than I expected but I wanted to make sure I got to Allen finding out what Kanda was doing with Lenalee. I want to know if you have any preferences about the pairings. I am pretty much fine with anything. But I would like to know what you would like. So pm me or leave me a review and I'll keep count until Sunday and then depending on what has the highest amount, that will be the main pairing. Review if you like the story please. I want to make sure the story is actually good enough to continue. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman**.

When Kanda woke up the next morning he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. It's kind of nice waking up next to Allen. He moved his hand up to tangle in Allen's long hair._ Wait long hair_. He opened his eyes to see Lenalee smile as she moved closer. Kanda blinked. _What the hell. Shit. Where the hell is the damn moyashi? He said he would be back soon. Did something happen to him?_

Kanda stood up and he looked down. All of the previous nights memories rushed back. _Shit. I'm screwed. And where was Allen? Why didn't he come back? I mean it's good that he doesn't know but what could have happened to him. _

"Hey Kanda come back to bed." Lenalee said, looking a bit too pleased with herself. _That bitch! She drugged me last night_.

"Lenalee do you know what happened to Allen," Kanda said calmly, not once displaying his inner turmoil. _Please tell me he doesn't know. _

"Oh I'm not sure. But I think I heard him leave the other room this morning. Anyway get back in bed. We can start looking for the innocence later." Smiling up into Kanda's face, she flopped back down into the pillows.

"You crazy bitch! How could you? You fuckin' gave me a drug last night. Did you not stop to think that I might have someone I like. I can say it's definitely not you." Kanda grabbed some clothes and hurried to put them on.

"Kanda don't be like that. I'm sure you wouldn't want my brother to find out about last night. And who else could you like? There aren't many girls here unless you swing that way." Lenalee laughed as if that thought was ridiculous. But she stopped laughing when she saw Kanda's expression. "Wait, you like a guy."

"How is that so hard to believe?" Kanda asked. _That's right bitch. _He smirked at her as she slowly digested the information.

"Who the hell could you like? Is it Lavi? Is it Allen? Wait, it's Allen isn't it. Why else would you ask where he is. Cause you sure as hell never seem to care about him. It makes sense if you ask about him right after you fucked one of his best friends. Are you guys dating or do you just like him?" She laughed.

"Why the hell do you consider yourself one of his best friends? All of you don't even realize that all of his smiles are fake except for when he is with me. As for whether we are dating or not, we are bitch so leave us the hell alone." Kanda started walking towards the door.

"How long do you think it's going to last now? He definitely heard us last night. The walls are really thin you know. You really think he will stay with you now? Think about that." Lenalee watched as he slammed the door shut.

**A/N: Hello people! Thank you to the people who are following this story and to the people who have reviewed. I seriously want to know what you want to have as the pairing. I'm believe everyone should love Allen and even if they aren't chosen by him they have to deal with unrequited love. And I'm not sure whether I want to forgive Kanda. But if yullen gets the most votes than it will definitely be that. But I hate Lenalee. Sorry to all the people who like her. In some stories I do like her character but overall I feel like she should just die. Anyway, vote for who you want Allen to be paired with. And just to be random, I want to know how old you all think I am. Bye and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

Allen woke up the next morning and looked around._ Where am I? Where's Kanda? We were going to share a room. Let me think what happened yesterday. Got here. Then I went to go eat and then I came back and..._

_Oh my God. How the hell could Kanda do that to me._ Allen started to sob quietly into the pillow_. I need to get away from here. He got up after wiping the tears from his eyes_. Looking around he realized he didn't have any of his bags. Which only started another round of tears_. Baka! Don't think about that jerk. I don't need my clothes from that room. I'm not planning on coming back here anyway. And with that final last thought he walked out the door._

**Downstairs**

"Excuse me." Allen said softly.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The manager asked.

"Well, there have been a slight change in plans that force me to leave my companions. So that room is now free. And if you could tell my companions that I am deeply sorry but I had to go." Allen told the floor. He refused to look up at the manager. But the manger could still see that his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying for hours.

"Sure I can. Will there be anything else you need? And it's okay, whatever is going on can only get better." The manager said.

"Thank you but that will be all. Goodbye." Allen turned only to pause when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. _Shit! Where can I hide? _Allen looked all around the room. Then he saw the manager pointing under the front desk. He run under just as the footsteps stopped. He held his breath as he sat there.

"How may I help you?" The manager asked. _I wonder why the boy didn't want to see his friends. Oh well. I can at least help him out a little._

"Yes, have you seen the other exorcist by any chance. The one with white hair. I really need to speak with him." Kanda said.

"I'm sorry but he left already. He said to tell you and the girl that he is deeply sorry but he had to leave. I think he turned right when he walked out. You might catch him if you run since he left about ten minutes ago." The manager told him. _I better be getting a medal for this cause that sword looks scary and it doesn't help that he looks mad._

He helped Allen out from under the desk as Kanda turned the corner outside. He watched as the young boy dusted himself off and walked out the door. Tossing a quick thank you over his shoulder as he turned left. _I hope he is okay. But I wonder if the reason why he was crying was due to the other exorcists._ He turned back to his desk and sat down in the chair. _Well this morning is off to an interesting start._

**A/N: Hello. To the few people who actually guessed. You were in the right range. I am a sophomore in high school. So 14 but I'm turning 15 in a few monthes. I couldn't resist writing another chapter even though I'm supposed to be leaving to go fishing in half an hour. Anyway I'm actually surprised that this is doing so well. I thought I would only be able to do one shots. But I broke that with my first story. Which if you have read, I'm planning on writing the next chapter soon. Oh and if I don't post the next chapter for a while I'm sorry since I write all of this pretty much right before I post them. Heck even I'm surprised with how this chapter ended. I was planning on having Allen just leave but part way through I just added Kanda. Weird. Yeah this author's note was a bit long. So till next time. Review please. It would be nice to fall asleep reading nice reviews since I won't be back till late.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman. Except for the few books I have in my bookcase.**

Allen wiped his eyes. After that close call with Kanda he wasn't sure if he should hurry up or take his time since they were going in opposite directions. In the end he decided to just walk. As soon as he saw them he could always take off running. Probably not the best method but it would have to work. He was tired and he hadn't eaten since last night. It's funny how hearing your boyfriend cheat on you can take away your appetite. The thought of eating hadn't even crossed his mind once.

When he looked up, he noticed that he didn't recognize anything. _Damn it. I'm lost again._ He was tempted to ask someone for directions but then if Kanda threatened them they would probably say where he went. _But come on what are the odds of that happening. In a big town he just happens to asks all the people that I talk to. Yeah right. _So ignoring the feeling of doom in the pit of his stomach, he decided to ask the little girl across the street for help. Even though she seemed sort of creepy with the way she kept staring at him and her big smile seemed at odds with her dark lolita dress. Granted that he has white hair and a scar on his face but other people tend to look away eventually.

**Switch Pov to the girl (guess who this is)**

_Oh look, here comes an exorcist. This should be fun. Hmm. His eyes look puffy. I wonder if he was crying. Lets see if I can break him. And then I'll keep him as one of my dolls. He seems so innocent and pretty. Well that's going to be gone soon. I'll keep him pretty though since I don't want an ugly doll. He'll make a nice addition to my dolls. I just need to make sure that twins don't break him later. But that will be easily taken care finished solidifying her plans in her mind just as Allen came up to her. _

"Excuse me, miss. But would happen to know the way to the Black Order. If you could just point me in the right direction that would be great." _Interesting, he doesn't have a good sense of direction. I can use this to my advantage. Maybe I can lead him to the mansion and get Tyki to play with him. Oh but what about the earl. Oh well. I will just force Tyki to help me hid him._

"Excuse me." Allen started again.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something trivial." _Like kidnapping you_. "Here, I'll lead you to my house. We are supporters of the Black Order. We can let you stay with us if you want." She covered her mouth at the thought of her family being supporters.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"Oh no, you wouldn't be imposing on us. In fact, I insist. Come on. It is just over there." She pointed in a random direction and took his hand. She started leading them down the street.

"Well thank you. I'll only stay a day though." Allen forced a smile onto his face as the ran and turned the corner. Only to face a dead end. He continued forward, he touched the wall only to find that it was indeed solid.

"Um. Miss, are we lost?" He started to turn around when he felt something hit his head. He fell to the ground and looked up. The little girl smirked at him.

"Sweet dreams exorcist." She sang. _I can't wait to get home and wipe your fake smile off your face._

And everything went black.

**A/N: Hello. Well it has been decided. It shall be yullen. But I'm still going to try and add some other pairings before Allen goes back to Kanda. Yesterday was fun. I can't say that I was fishing since I brought a backpack full of books and just sat there reading. Anyway, when I write I listen to music. When I read I listen to music. And for both I try to get music that matches the story. So I want to know if you listen to music when reading my story. And if so, what song is it? Well that's it for now. Bye. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

When Allen woke up he was alone. A quick glance around the room showed that there were no windows and one door that lead to God knows where. Only after surveying the room did he look down. He was sitting in a chair with an excess amount of ropes tied around him. He was trying to figure out what the hell happened when he heard the door open.

Upon looking up he saw that instead of the little girl there was a man. He looked to be a bit older than twenty and a nobleman at that. _Who the hell is that? Maybe he can help me. Or maybe he is related to that crazy girl. Well I won't know if I don't try. He looks like a nice guy but then again the little girl seems nice too. Damn I'm getting nowhere like this. I'll just ask for help. What's the worst thing that could happen._

Of course that is when he noticed that he also had a gag. And remembered the helpful fact that he was tied down with no way to move. The universe just seems to hate him. Unless all these trials were the way of the universe saying I care about you so overcome these carefully selected obstacles that you have a small chance of overcoming. They should either make you a better person or kill you. Your choice. No pressure. Either way I love you.

**Switch Pov (I wonder who this)**

_So this is the boy that Road wants to become her doll. He certainly is goodlooking. But to go through all this trouble just for one doll. An exorcist doll at that. Road should just give him to the earl to see if his innocence is the heart. Ha that would be funny. If he is the heart he certainly was easy to capture. He snorted. Which soon turned to full blown laughter when he noticed the boys attempt at loosening the ropes. _

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Road would be sad if her new doll got away just after she got it. Anyway she said she wouldn't force me to do her homework for the next two monthes if I helped hide you. So you're not going anywhere." The man started laughing again.

"I have to say it sucks to be you. After Road is through with you, I think we'll give you to the earl to deal with. I wonder how much it will hurt when he destroys your arm. Anyway, there will be akuma guarding the door so if you do happen to get out of the ropes, you will still have to deal with them. Hope you don't die tonight when Road comes to see you. Goodbye shounen." And with that he left.

**Back to Allen's Pov**

_Well that wasn't weird. Why do I always have to meet the weird and evil people. Wasn't Mana dying and me meeting the earl enough. No I had to be picked up by Cross and then go to the Black Order. I can't even name the number of creeps there._ Kanda included. Allen frowned at the thought of Kanda. But he prided himself on not crying again.

_But I mean enough is enough. Why does God feel like inflicting more weirdos on me. I hope this girl 'road' doesn't come. And seeing that there was no way out, he just sat there. So when Road came later that was how she found him._

**A/N: Hello again. I just read the next chapter for dgrayman and I just had to write the next chapter. Anywho hope this didn't feel terrible rushed. I started writing it a few hours ago but had to leave and now I have dinner so I wanted to post it before. And I still have to finish my homework. Oh well. I'll get it done somehow before tomorrow. I'm surprised I'm still an A & B student. California is awesome. And I am not biased in the least even though I live here. Bye. Review people so I can go to school tomorrow and tell my friends how good my story is doing. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

She came in softly. Allen only noticed her because he heard the soft click of the door shutting and something falling to the floor. Funny how when you sit in a room for hours on end with complete silence you could probably actually hear a pin drop. But that is not what he heard of course. When he finally looked up he saw that it was the creepy girl 'Road' who looked like she was trying to pick up a candle. Why she had a candle he didn't know. It wasn't overly bright in the room but it certaintly wasn't dark either.

"Hello again," Road said in a singsong voice. "You probably aren't very comfortable like that. Sorry but I didn't want my new toy to run away just yet. Do you have any feeling in your arms are legs?" She quickly undid the gag so he could answer her.

"Umm, no I don't. Miss I'm really sorry but could you please let me go. I have people looking for me." Allen said. _At least I hope so. Technically I'm still supposed to be on my mission. I didn't bring Timcampy so I couldn't tell them I was coming back. Kanda and Lenalee would tell the Order, right? Shit I'm screwed._

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that she actually had multiple candles. Each with spirals that worked its way down into a sharp point. Unfortunately, he did notice the fact that she just stabbed one into his right foot. As it turned out he still had feeling in that foot. Which, of course, didn't help his case seeing that the sweet looking girl in front of him had a sadistic streak. Not that he knew this important piece of information. Maybe if he did he wouldn't have screamed so loud.

He knew after, because one look at her smiling face splattered in drops of his blood sort of clued him in. After the first candle he tried to hold back his screams. But since she was still a sadistic bastard that only made her try harder. After she had forced all five of the candles that she brought with her, somewhere into his body, she decided to stand back and admire her handywork. He tried to move up to attack her, since she had pulled the ropes surrounding him loose. But with that one move upward he felt a sharp stab of pain hit him where a candle was lodged into his side. He fell back and welcomed the darkness. Not knowing that the worst was yet to come.

"Oh exorcist! That may have been your worst idea yet. I am the Noah of dreams you know. She sang into the unconscious body on the chair. "Thats see why you were crying earlier. Sorry if it hurts. I'll try and make it as painful as possible." His head rolled back as if in agreement. "Oh you agree. Wonderful." She smiled as she started to look at his memories.

**A/N: Well people, you have just witnessed my dark side. Haha L came to the dark side, they had cookies. Yeah random. I finally caught up in bleach and no Byakuya can't be dead. It just can't happen damn it... Yeah still random. You guys were making comments on how Allen was so dead so I had to torture him a bit. Did you catch my dark humor? Or am I the only one who found it funny? Maybe it was because I was listening to brand new as I wrote this. Anyway, review please. So when I finally finish my homework (I'm still surprised I get good grades) I can fall asleep in peace knowing it wasn't a complete failure. Bye then. Review! And before I forget, Allen is still the fourteenth and this is before they met the noahs so he doesn't know about them. I keep forgetting to say that. So sorry this is really long. At least it isn't saying I won't be updating for awhile. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

Road smiled at the recent memories. Who knew that the exorcist she kidnapped would be so mentally unstable. She could see that he had abandonment issues. Linking back all the way to parents he didn't even know. And to when he was abused by everyone who called him a demon. Then to him killing his father who seemed slightly familiar but she just shook her head and continued browsing. Next came the abusive master who kept abandoning him with debts. Probably not the best thing to do to a child that needed a father figure.

The next memories were slightly happier. It included him arriving at the Order and making friends and meeting a certain samurai. But while they seemed happy, Road could see that he was just simply learning to mask how he felt better. Sure he had a terrific poker face before but he was not watched constantly by Cross. At the Order he was observed through out the day. Road chuckled at the fact that it couldn't have been healthy for the young teen to bottle up his emotions every day.

This was where the samurai came into play. Their arguements seemed to be the one thing he looked forward to in the day other than eating. It seemed like he was able to release steam when they fought. Then when he confessed to him it simply added another way for them to release steam.

To Road it seemed rather obvious that almost all of his friends had been in love with him at some point. When he first showed up it was Lenalee. And then it was Kanda who recently started becoming more distant. And just as Kanda became more distant Lavi became interested. Road was almosted tempted to get some popcorn and a drink before she continued because all of this information was proving to be most interesting. It was almost like someone created the teen to be loved by all but have his entire life be a sob story.

Which brought her to his most recent memory that occurred before she kidnapped him. The betrayal of the one he loved. She was having a hard time deciding which memory she wanted him to relive over and over again. There were so many to chose from. So she finally decided she would just mesh all the bad memories together with her own added twist. Afterall she didn't want him to remember all the semi-good things that had happened to him. And so with that she started.

Allen's pov

_Where am I? Last I remember I was in that room with the crazy kidnapper girl. She stabbed me with the candles she brought and I passed out. And now I am here. Am I dead finally_. He looked around at the dark room. It was unusually hot in the room and he could hear people moving around him. He reached to grab someone when it all turned bright.

He squinted as the light entered his eyes so he did not notice all the familiar faces surrounding him. But when he did he recognized where he was right away. It was back when he was little and someone had noticed his arm. He had been carted to the nearest church where they tried to exorcise the 'demon' from his arm. And when that didn't work they called him Satan's son and tried to burn him at a stake.

He was slowly trying to wrap his head around the fact he was on the past when he noticed a difference. Instead of the church leaders he was surrounded by his friends from the Order. They all had cruel smiles on their faces as they came closed and closer. And when he looked at the head leader he saw Mana urging everyone on.

_What is going on? Why are they trying to hurt me? I thought we were friends. Mana! Please help me! I need you! Please Mana! I'm sorry I killed you! I didn't mean to, I tried to stop. Please! Please! _But he could only uselessly flap his mouth open and shut since the words were not coming out.

The scenery changed into him laying in a coffin. He sat up to see that everyone was still there. They were talking about him. He could only watch as everyone took some time to say a few words.

"Hello everyone. Unfortunately, we were this monster's parents until we abandoned him on the streets. Glad to see that he is finally dead." Said the two people who vaguely resembled him.

Next was Mana. "Well I adopted that freak of nature out of pity. When I died and was able to get away from him, he brought me back to life only to try and kill me. Luckily he didn't and I got in a scar on his eye." He sat back down to let the next person come up.

"Hi, I'm Jerry. I am the cook at the Order. Man you should have seen him eat. I always had to work hard to make sure the food was in front of him before he tried to eat me. Everyday I put as much poison as I could to try and kill him. But the monster refused to die. I'm just glad he is finally gone." He slowly walked off the stage. More people he met came up. Even if is was just for an instant. Until it reached the last three people.

"Hey, I'm Lavi if you didn't know already. This pathetic excuse for a human being seemed to believe he was my friend. Like that could ever happen. I am a bookman, I don't have many friends and it certainly wouldn't have been him. So I welcome the last two people who saw him alive." He skipped off into the crowed while two people with long, dark hair came to the stage.

"I'm just glad that thing is dead. He thought he had my boyfriend in love with him. Gosh he is such a loser. Like that could ever happen. I must say it was a pleasure to see him slit his wrists when he realized that me and Kanda were actually together. He finally realized in his last moments that no one ever loved him." She started laughing before trying to tug Kanda off the stage. He stopped right in front of the casket where Allen sat crying. He leaned closer as if he could really see him alive and alert.

"I hate you." He said in a strong voice before finally following Lenalee out of the room.

Allen hunched over his knees that he had pulled up to his chest. He sobbed as he heard everyone laughing and talking about an afterparty. And he stayed there contemplating what memories were true and what was false when Road came to get him.

**Lenalee's pov**

_Damn it! Why Allen? Kanda hasn't stopped looking for him since he left. Why can't he just acknowledge the fact that he is gone? Soon he is going to remember that he can report this to Komui. I can't let that happen._

She looked up at the dark mansion they were passing at the moment. She almost that she could hear Allen screaming.

_No, I couldn't be that lucky._

**A/N: Hello everyone. A nice long chapter for you all. I just love you all so much that I had to keep writing. I find it funny that throughout this chapter I was listening to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I am one seriously messed up person. Why do I feel the need to torture Allen I don't know. Hope you like the chapter though. It should get better for him. I would like your thoughts on what you would like next. I will try and incorporate all of your ideas. Somehow. Bye until next time which could be tomorrow if I get enough reviews. Well I don't want to force you to review but if you could it would be awesome. Bye and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman. Yada Yada Yada. Anyway on with the story.**

**Road's Pov**

"How is the exorcist doing?" Tyki asked. He grabbed another cigarette as he waited for her to reply.

"Oh he's fine. Well as fine as you could expect him to be. But Tyki you are no fun. I know you haven't been keeping watch over him. What if he got away? I don't think you want me to dump all of my homework on you." Road scolded him. _Everyone else won't help me. Maybe I should force him to help me anyway._

"Fine, I'll keep watch over him. I just don't want to see your homework for the next two months like you promised." He shuddered at the thought of when the two months would end.

"Tyki I think you took too long to reply. Now I think you want to do my homework. Which is great cause I just got a project and I don't want to spend time away from my doll. It's some stupid thing about human rights. Get this, one 'right' is that someone can not be forced into slavery. Haha." Road started laughing as she walked out the door. She mumbled more of the 'human rights' before having to stop and lean on the doorway so she wouldn't fall to the ground laughing.

But as soon as she was out of the room she frowned as she remembered how her new doll was after she played with him.

_**Flashback**_

He refused to open his eyes to look at her. During his time in her dream world he had managed to get out of the ropes before falling to the floor. Sitting there, he began to rock back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. And it was driving her crazy. She was tempted to start to cut him with her candles just so he would open his eyes. But even with his eyes closed she saw tears fall down his pale cheek. Leaving a faint trail as it passed his nose an and mouth to gather under his chin. Then drop by drop it slowly fell onto his shirt, contaminating one of the only spots free of blood.

"I'm not a monster. No, Mana, please stop. I love you. Please make it stop. I didn't mean to kill you. How could you say that? You said we were friends. I won't say I'm a monster. I'm not. I'm not. I'm not." The words repeated over and over again even though he was out of her dream world. And for the first time, she felt guilt.

_Did I go too far this time? I know he had bad experiences but it couldn't have been this bad. True I did add my own twist to his memories. But... _

_Should I comfort him? When I was looking through the human rights thing, one was no one can be subjected to torture that can make them feel less than human. He isn't a monster even with that horrible innocence. Just looking at his memories you can tell. Damn why do I feel guilty? I'm a Noah. He is just a random exorcist, right? But why does the name Mana ring a bell?_

She reached over to touch his shoulder. With the slightest touch, she tapped him. As soon as she did he stopped rocking and fell silent. She hesitated. She slowly hugged him gently, careful to avoid his wounds that she had caused and from touching the innocence.

"It's okay. I believe you. You aren't a monster. I'll be your friend. Just promise that you won't go back to those pesky exorcists. They will only hurt you. Remember that you can only trust me." She frowned. Comforting someone she had caused pain to was not something she tended to do. At all. "And Tyki too. You can trust him." She added on as a afterthought.

"Now go back to sleep. You need to heal quickly. I promise I won't hurt you in your dream." She stroked his hair has he stretched out on the cold hard floor. He seemed to believe her.

_So strange. But didn't Neah have a brother named Mana. It isn't that common of a name._

**Flashback over. Tyki's thoughts**

_Road, what are you doing? I was outside of the door when you were torturing the boy. You should know that. I know you comforted him after. Can't you tell that he is special. Who would believe that the destroyer of time was a skinny, pale young boy. And his innocence isn't reacting or trying to hurt us even though you kidnapped him. _

He looked at the table in the room. On there was a list of human rights. As it turned out, Road had indeed left her project for him to do. _Shit! She promised._

**A/N: Hello! Well one of my friends unfortunately found my account so I am going to delete it. Kidding. Though she actually did. Moving on, I am currently listening to "the no seatbelt song" by brand new. Man I love that song. I think it sort of fits this chapter. If you stretch. I think you can guess what I am learning in my history class. I'm sort of hyper right now so please forgive me for being random. Anywho, please review. Seriously. I would like at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. So to all the people reading this right now please assume other people haven't reviewed. I'm not forcing you to but I would appreciate it. Even if it is just telling me what you liked or didn't like. I'm not going to go sulk in an emo corner. I may be slightly upset but I like to believe that I will use it to push myself to do better. Bye and review. Pretty please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman. T-T**

**Kanda's pov**

_Where the hell is the beansprout? I mean even with his horrible sense of direction he can at least find his way to the Black Order. Ask a few people for directions can't be that difficult_. He sank back down into the chair in his hotel room. He stared at the wall that seperated him from the room that Allen had stayed in before he took off.

_Shit, I miss him. But how will he forgive me when I can't even forgive myself. Hell even if he was drugged and did the same thing that I did, I would have a hard time getting past it. Where did he go? The manager said he turned right but he would just be getting further away from the Order. And I didn't see his footprints or anything. No one said that they saw a white haired teenager pass by. Right now the only person who has said differently is the manager. But why would he help the moyashi. It all just doesn't add up._

He stalked over to the window. Kanda watched as people went about as if someone wasn't missing. And he just wanted to scream. To yell out how could they not care about all the bad things that happen in the world. How can they be so ignorant of all that happens around them? It disgusted him. Especially with the moyashi at first. But he soon realized that he was more aware of it then he thought.

_But some of the other exorcists ..._

_It amazed him how they could have so little awareness of the effect of their actions. Take Lenalee for example. The slut. She has no to little concern about what happened to Allen. She even went so far as to take my golem and stuff it down her shirt just so he wouldn't contact Headquarters_. He punched the wall.

_Shit. He had been doing that a lot lately_. Sighing he walked down the stairs and past the manager. He was too frustrated to stop and question him. Pushing past the doors he looked around before turning left.

**Lavi's pov**

He was staring at th stacks of book surrounding him when his thoughts drifted to a certain white-haired exorcist. He smiled before slowly frowning when he realized it had almost been a week since he had last seen him

_Has it really been so long? They would usually be done with the mission by now. Why haven't they contacted us? Do they need help? Slow down Lavi. I'm sure it's nothing to get worked up about. They would find a way to contact for help if they needed to. Stop worrying. He is the destroyer of time, he can handle himself. Even if him and Kanda get in a fight. Man I need a break. Reading all about past wars and fights are getting to me. I just can't shake the feeling that Allen is in danger. _

He stood up and slowly started to stretch. He gently slid a pile of books out of the way so he could pass by without knocking them over. He sniffed the air as his stomach grumbled. _Dude I'm becoming just like Allen. Just on a way smaller scale. I wonder if they have any mitorashi dango._

"Hey gramps, I'm going to go get some lunch. I'll be back later. And he started to make his way to the cafeteria. Pushing the pit in his stomach to the back of his mind.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry its been a few days. It was my friends birthday yesterday and when I got home I stayed up reading sad durarara fanfiction. I definitely need to stop doing that. And I bought the next book for itsuwaribito. An awesome series in my opinion. Me not updating definitely had nothing to do with the lack of reviews. Only one person reviewed. And for that I thank them. I would put up the usernames of the people who review or follow or favorite. But I type this on my kindle so I can not see them and I can only have one thing open at a time. This is a yullen fanfic but I just want to add some side pairings. Plus I just didn't want to write Kanda's Pov. I'll try to do that more often now. Review please! It would really help. I actually like writing this surprisingly, but when I write and I have no idea what people thought of it. Well lets just say I just stare at my account page and try to decide why I still write. But so far its better then the story I'm cowriting with my friend. So sorry this os really long. I really don't know when to stop typing. But bye and review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

_Road seems nice. But she was the one who kidnapped me. But was it really her. Or was it that other girl 'Lenalee' who did that. Ugh what is real? Are the people in my memories even real people or are they imaginary friends or something. Road said that she would take care of me. And Tyki would too. He seemed nice enough. _

_I feel like I knew Road before. Like even before I met Mana. Did he really do that to me? God I can't keep my thoughts straight. Why can't my memories just fall into place. The only things I know are true is that Road said she would take care of me and that I wasn't a monster. My head hurts._

Allen closed his eyes and sighed. It was a day after he woke up and Road comforted him. And since then he had seen her and Tyki zero times. They hadn't forgotten about him since some servants came and brought him food at times he assumed were breakfast, lunch, and dinner. His eye hurt when they came near but that was it. There was nothing to tell him what was true and what wasn't.

They had been kind enough to bring a bed for him along with probably the most comfortable pillows he had ever had the chance to put his head on. Even bringing a bowl of cold water along with a towel to wash his hands with before he ate. There was a stack of bandages set on a table they set up beside the door. But strangely enough some of his wounds had already closed.

He slowly got up and shuffled over to the wash bowl. He took the towel and dunked it in. Wringing it out he went and laid back on the bed. He welcomed the cool cloth over his face. It blocked some of the pain his mind brought him. He tried to focus on it. Eliminating all the thoughts he had been trying to organize before.

It was successful except for the tiny stream of thought that wouldn't leave him alone in the back of his mind. 'Everyone is wrong Allen. They do not exist. Don't trust them. You only need me.' The voice seemed to say. But no matter how much he tried to stop the whispering it wouldn't. It seemed like a totally seperate being. One he had no control over. And it was driving him crazy.

You never want to hear a voice inside your head that you had no control over. It often seemed to lead to the person becoming a mass murderer and such. And as much as he hated people at the moment he didn't want to kill them. That wouldn't change their opinion of him as a monster. He just wanted to be away from everything. Away from everyone. Especially, his imaginary friends. Imaginary lover.

_Isn't it sick to love a fantasy. My own mind turned against me. I was happy and I ruined it by having him cheat on me. At least that is over with. I am out of my daydream. Yeah, that is how I should view it. Everything I believed in was a lie, a dream, and now I can live in the reality. Just a horrible dream. I recognize Road from sometime before the dream so I obviously know her. So that means that this has to be my home. _

_But why did my lover in my dream be a guy? Do I love a guy here and that is why I substituted them in my dream? But I have only seen one guy here and that is Tyki. Is it him? He did seem sort of shocked. Did I forget him or something..._

His eyes fluttered. Desperately trying to stay awake. Not wanting to fall back asleep into the blackness. Not wanting to wake up and have to figure out everything again. But his fight was useless. He had stayed up before and it had finally caught up to him. He only prayed that he dreamer of nothing.

'Go to sleep Allen. I am here for you. Everything will be alright.'

**A/N: Hello. Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. This time it definitely had nothing to do with any of you. Thanks for the reviews. Anyway I was planning on updating all of my stories, saving this one for last cause I wanted it to be nice and long, when I fell asleep. Guess staying up late to write isn't the best option. Especially when you are sick. And yes in chapter nine I was in the middle of making a booklet on human rights. Sorry I will probably make references to anything that comes to mind. So take pity on a poor sick girl who had to stay home and review. Bye. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

"Wake up Allen. Me and Tyki decided to visit you." Allen opened his eyes to bright light only to quickly shut them again. He slowly allowed light to his eyes to adjust to all the candles in the room. He felt a wetness under his arm. Reaching under he grabbed the wet towel that had somehow made its way from his face to there. Daydreaming, he imagined slapping it over his face so that they would take the hint and leave. But seeing that he would never be that rude he sat up.

"Hello Road. Hello Tyki. How was your day?" He asked pleasantly. Flipping his legs over the side of the bed he turned to face them. They stared in shock at the change in personality for the young boy.

"It was good. You feeling ok?" Road laid a hand on his shoulder. Expecting him to shrug it off. She tried to hide her shock when he did nothing of the sort. In fact, he seemed to welcome the contact.

"I'm feeling fine. Why would you ask?" He looked over at her. Blinking his blue-gray eyes at her in anticipation for her answer.

"No reason." She chuckled nervously. Tyki was waiting awkwardly off to the side. He seemed to be inching toward the door. Coughing slightly as he started to open the door.

"Tyki, where are you going? Come sit. Talk." Allen smiled. Tilting his head to the right as he stared Tyki down. Tyki nodded before walking over and sitting at the foot of the bed. Seeing that Road had taken the only chair in the room. Tyki cleared his throat.

"Well, how are your wounds healing up? No infection or anything." He said. Trying to avoid looking at Allen. At the damn innocence that fell down Allen's side to where it rested on the blanket. Allen looked down, as if he knew that it was Tyki was thinking about. Discreetly, he tried to slip his hand under the cover to hid it from view. This did not go unnoticed by the two Noahs in the room.

"Obviously well since he hasn't used the bandages we left for him. But I would recommend that you change them more often." She answered for him. Tyki and Road looked uncomfortably around the enclosed space while Allen seemed oblivious to the tension.

_Why does Allen seem so pleased with himself? Did he have some sort of epiphany or something? But he is soo cute when he smiles. Haha! Looks like I'm not the only one that believes that. Tyki looks like he is almost ready to jump him. That would be interesting to see. But what if Allen's injuries are infected. Would be tell us? He didn't push my hand off before but... _

_I wonder if I could put him in my dream world and figure out what is going on. I'll do that when we are getting ready to leave. I just hope that it doesn't leave like last time._

**A/N: Hello. I am still trying to update all my stories today. Two more to go. Hope you read my Harry potter and dgrayman crossover. I think it is funny. Anyway, my sister realized that you should dry off the dog after the bath if you don't want them to get dirty right away. It was hilarious. We had to wash him again afterwards. I am currently listening to the opening song for Okane Ga Nai. I love Ayase. He is just so small and cute. Moving on then, hope you liked the chapter. Bye and review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

It was very interesting for Road to find that young Allen had decided that he was part of their family and was possibly dating Tyki. And even more interesting to see that he let her check his mind even after what happened before. And amazing about how his memories appeared now.

Allen's memories after he woke up were really clear. The torturing had a dream quality to it. And everything else seemed to be covered. Slowly he was making memories to replace them. Think like white out over a mistake and covering it with the 'right' answer. And it especially covered Kanda. Though some key events in his past stayed very similar.

Him meeting Mana was one. But the ending was sort of different. Mana died when running away from him but Allen brought him back. When Mana attacked the earl saved him after he was cursed and took him back to the mansion. There he met the rest of the family. Though some of the faces were blurry since he had only met two of the noahs. But he seemed to instinctively know that there was more.

At the mansion he played with Road and Tyki the most. Him and Road became best friends and he started to like Tyki. And that was were the replacement memories ended. His mind working hard to fill in the blanks.

Sitting back Road decided to let him rest and think. It amazed her how this boy could go though all these trials and still try to push forward. A rare smile crossed her lips. A true smile. Not one of her everyday smirks or evil smiles but a genuine smile. One not hindered by her hatred for humans and exorcists. But one she would reserve for her family.

And it was beautiful.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry its been a week. I was trying to write but I kept falling asleep. Shame. And i am sorry it is short. But I will tell you Kanda will be in the next chapter. And Allen will be going home. Probably. And I am planning on updating my stories later today. Anyway bye. Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

**Kanda's pov**

Kanda and Lavi stared up at the menacing building that they thought housed Allen. They were the only ones who came for the white haired exorcist. Krory and Miranda were on missions already and some were just not ready. Kanda had refused to let Lenalee come, much to the surprise of everyone there. But they were all still surprised at the fact that the one who hated Allen the most was leading the mission.

Lavi had somewhat put together all the pieces together. Along with the fact that Kanda had told him what happened it wasn't hard to guess. Allen always had seemed happy to spar with Kanda. And it turned out that the feeling was mutual. But some part of him was hurt that he wasn't in the picture. That he wasn't there to comfort the boy when he was heartbroken.

So after piecing together some evidence they had found in the town, it lead them to a mansion close by. And so there the stood. In utter and complete silence. Both were serious. Both angry.

Someone had taken their precious Allen and injured him. That was something not easily forgiven. But Lavi was even more mad. It wasn't just some stranger who had hurt Allen. It was also one of his best friends. Two actually.

They had both taken his heart and stomped on it over and over again. And those wounds would take a lot longer to heal then some petty flesh wounds. Allen was already emotionally unstable. It wouldn't take much to push him over the ledge. Leaving him to fall to rock bottom.

Kanda himself was not much better. Knowing that his beansprout was being tortured most likely...

_I am here beansprout._

**A/N: Hello people! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Anyway review please. It would help a lot. And please fill out the poll I have up. Sherlock is leading right now. So if you want another dgrayman story vote! So bye and review please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman or the awesome songs I listen to when I type this up. But I believe I own my ipod and kindle that has a manga app. ^_^**

**Kanda's pov**

Storming into the mansion had been surprisingly easy. Like oh look the door is wide open easy. So turning the handle was a lot better than pounding on the door yelling to be let in. Of course, the door being open is never a good sign. It had several options to what they would find.

_This could be a trap. Or everyone was killed. They could have left. We will find Allen dead. Fuck no! The beansprout can't be dead. It's just not possible. How many times has he defied the rules that define when a person shall die? Too many fucking times for this to be any different. Yeah I just have to keep that mindset._

His brows furrowed in concentration. Partly due to the fact that he wanted to have some hope that his lover wasn't dead. And partly due to the fact that he and Lavi had to be prepared for anything to happen. Cause for all they knew, the people who kidnapped Allen could be hiding behind any corner. And if they got caught then there was no way that they could help the pale boy they believed was here.

Course, just because they feel that way doesn't mean that everything will just go their way. Before they even knew it, they were surrounded. And right in front of them was a little girl. For a second they thought about fighting but by then it was too late. Feeling their hands being bound, they were forced to walk forward behind the odd girl. And turning to look around showed that it was akuma that was pushing them onward.

_What the hell is going on? Shit we are going to die! I need to apologize to the beansprout before that though. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Double fuck. _But soon they came to a white door that the girl slowly and soundlessly opened. Taking a step in, they were forced into the dark room. Trying desperately to see where they would be killed. And silently praying that they wouldn't see Allen's body lying in the middle.

A light switch was turned on and the room filled with a bright light. And thankfully there was no body in sight. But this relief was short lived. Because when they turned to face the wall they saw a certain someone.

"Hello Kanda, Lavi. Pleasure to meet you. I would just kill you both off but I can't play so much with my other doll since I might break him again. Not to say that seeing you guys would help either." She looked past them. Her eyes observing the pale boy talking to Tyki in the other room. Then her gaze fluttered over to the boys who were pounding on the wall and screaming for Allen to notice them.

"He can't see you. And he can't hear you either. Completely soundproof and a oneway mirror. They do wonders, don't they? But this way you can watch what happens to him and know how powerless you are to help. Pleasant, right?" Road grinned and walked past the dumbstruck males. Turning to face them at the door she gave them one last piece of advice before shutting the door.

"Don't pound on the door if you want to live longer. I can't promise the Earl won't kill you if he finds you."

**A/N: I am just trying to figure out what just happened myself. One minute I am planning on them saving Allen when I all of a sudden decide to have them held captive. Wow. I scare myself sometimes. To make a summary as to why it took so long. Battle Royale, Lord of the Flies, work, and projects for school. Wonderful isn't it. So since I am in a car for a few hours I decided to type up the next chapters for all my stories. Hoped you liked it. And go Giants! To all of you fellow Giant fans. Dgrayman is leading in the poll but durarara is a close second. So vote! Anyway bye and review please. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.**

**Tyki's pov**

_Hmm looks like Road got the other exorcists situated in the other room. Man they look pissed. They can see through into this room, right? Haha time to have some fun._

"Allen, how are you feeling? Need anything? Just ask, I am merely a breath away..." I leaned closer till my breath hit him. Pushing his hair to the side. I took in how much he was blushing due to the closer distance and slowly dragged my eyes from his pink lips to his stormy eyes. They spoke wonders. How hard his heart was beating. To how nervous he was now.

Tangling my hands in his soft, silky hair I tugged him closer till our mouths mashed together. He gave a small grunt in protest to the rough treatment. Licking his bottom lip, I silently asked for entrance which he granted after a moments hesitation.

After a couple of minutes I pulled away and glanced at the mess he had made of the blankets. Licking my lips I looked over at the wall yet again. Both had stopped moving and were staring, open-mouthed at what had just transpired in this room. Not that much had happened. I don't really like an audience for things past a kiss.

"Regrettably I have to leave now. But remember what I said Allen. Anything you need, just tell me." I threw a wink over my shoulder as I walked out. Leaving Allen a blushing mess on the bed.

**Allen's pov**

_Why did Tyki do that? I know we were probably in a relationship before but that is a bit sudden. And why do I get the feeling that there is a bunch of stuff I don't know? He kept glancing at the wall...is there something in the room next door..._

**Lavi's pov**

"Ok we have to think of a way to escape. Maybe rushing the next person who co- Kanda are you listening to me!" I pushed Kanda. Caught off guard he fell to the ground. Pulling myself into a defends ball I prepared myself for a hit that didn't come.

"Hey Kanda, you ok?" I chuckled nervously.

"Fuck everything!" He burst out after a minute.

"Who the fuck cares anymore? We are probably going to die and Allen...and...that man..." Kanda choked on a sob. Patting him on the back I tried to figure out what to say to make him lighten up. So far I had nothing.

"We don't know anything for fact. That could have been a false image meant to lower our moral." I forced a smile on my face as I tried to ignore all the little signs that signaled that it was real.

_What the hell is going on here..._

**A/N: Hello readers. Well I am sorry for the long wait. My parents discovered fanfiction but not this account so no worries. Haha. Go Giants! Won the world series! Anyway I am going to try and update all my stories tonight. And I know, there was a lot of poker pair in this chapter. But this is definitely yullen. Please review for a faster update. ^_^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman.**

_Show time!_

He pushed the door open to rest his eyes on the two males huddled in the corner. Passed out from exhaustian, they didn't stir at the slight creak of the door. Or at the clunk of metal sliding into place when he closed the door. But it was all for the best. For did they really want to know that they had no privacy. That their rights were so easily trampled on.

Wouldn't they rather die with...

But no they didn't want to die. Such a silly thought. To think that they would give up so easily. They weren't cowards. Allen had tried to run away from his problems and he ended up trapped. Brainwashed. And that's why they came. To free him from his new prison. To undo the wrongs that they had done to him. Intentional or not. Each caused the pale beauty pain and that in its self was a reason to risk their lives to try and grace his face with a final smile. For that is the least they could do.

Lavi with keeping silent on such important matters. The truth could have helped so much. One simple thing could have changed the entire outcome. Every word. Every pause. Every breath. Every single choice he made could have made all the difference. Maybe then they wouldn't be rotting in this godforsaken prison.

And Kanda. Could you fault him for being drugged and not in his right frame of mind? That the...that girl...did that to him. And even tried to blackmail him. Everything could be used to prove him innocent of seeking to harm Allen. But none of that would erase the damage done. Nothing could. Would his smile...oh his precious smile...every come back? Without the hint of bitterness?

For all the pain the white haired male went through they wished that they could at least give him the hope of a better tomorrow. Without the fear of death. Of the pain of losing friends. To even hunger. But how could they help when they kept screwing up today.

What hope could he have when he lies sobbing into his pillow at night?

**A/N: Kill me. I know this is hecka short. I will try to post more later today if I don't fall asleep from exhaustion. Review please! I bring this to you at like five in the morning.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own the series.**

**Allen's pov**

Things were odd. I kept having these strange dreams. They spoke of a long-haired stranger that was important to me. And me to him. But that wasn't just it.

There were other people. I couldn't recognize them. But they seemed to know me and treated me in a friendly manner. Though these dreams were pleasant they told me that I was in danger.

That the people I thought I could trust were not what they seemed. And as much as I didnt want to believe it they gave no evidence of being false. All the emotions they brought forth in me seems so real and right.

But if they were real, where were all my friends? Was I outcasted and this is how I ended up in this lone room? Whatever the case I knew I had to get out and find out the truth myself. Even if it meant tricking the kind people who had taken me in from God knows where.

Just as I was about to go to sleep I thought I heard someone yelling. It came from behind one of the walls and sounded strangely familiar. It sounded like home. The place that I had been dreaming of.

Before I knew it, I had walked to the wall. Feeling the smooth texture beneath my fingertips. I had the strange sense of loss. Like everything I could ever want was about to disappear forever.

**A/N: Ahh I feel horrible. So long without an update. I kept forgetting what I was going to do with the story. But I think I'll be wrapping it up soon. And hopefully I will update quickly. T_T**

**Anyway here is what I have thus far. I'm actually supposed to be working on a project about now so I haven't had much time today. Next chapter will definitely be longer.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series. **

**Kanda's pov**

It was stifling in here. After the noahs had left it seemed that air supply was no longer a concern of theirs. For a while it seemed as if Allen could see through the wall. He had walked over and placed his hand almost exactly where my hand had rested.

But as quickly as he had walked over, he was gone again. Back by the bed. An intense look of concentration on his face. Lavi and I had slunk back to the opposing wall to watch him. Overall he seemed fine but something seemed off.

We almost thought we were dreaming when he came running at the wall. He lashed out at it. On our side we began to see cracks forming. We jumped up before running to go help.

Tears filled my eyes as dust quickly spread throughout the room. Blinking them back, I hit with all my strength. He seemed surprised to hear a commotion coming from our side but he seemed to hurry up. I sensed that the noahs would appear shortly. Cause really how long could they avoid this noise.

It was almost a surprise to see a hand sticking through a small hole. I looked over at Lavi and saw him close to tears. We started tearing pieces of the wall away. Our work much quicker now that we place to grasp from. Soon we had a space big enough for us to crawl through.

I pushed Lavi through and quickly followed him. We both rushed and hugged Allen. He stiffened slightly before pulling away. Looking into each of our eyes, he didn't say a word.

**A/N: Yeah I know. Horrible. And ridiculously short. I'm sorry but I'm sort of trying to write as many updates as I can within a two hour drive so I can post them when I get home. But now I finally have time to write. School has been over for the summer for a couple weeks now. Though I have babysitting I'll be doing I shall have the weekends to write! Hopefully! As always please review. And once again I am deeply sorry.**


End file.
